Cabin Fever
é o décimo primeiro episódio da 4ª Temporada e o 83º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 08 de Maio de 2008. Locke recebe instruções sobre o lugar onde a cabana de Jacob está, e a vida a bordo do cargueiro se torna perigosa. Sinopse Flashback e a avó de Locke.]] Uma vitrola tocando "Everyday", de Buddy Holly, é iniciada enquanto uma garota (Emily Locke) dança pelo seu quarto. Ela está passando batom em frente ao espelho quando sua mãe entra. Elas conversam sobre o fato de a garota estar indo sair aquela noite. Sua mãe pergunta se ela irá sair com "ele" e menciona que ele tem o dobro da idade da garota, e que não aprova. A garota, identificada como Emily, diz que está apaixonada por ele. Emily corre para fora de casa, no meio da chuva, para escapar de sua mãe e encontrar o misterioso "ele". Quando ela corre para a rua, é atropelada por um carro. Emily acorda num hospital sendo levada para uma sala numa maca. Ela diz à enfermeira que está grávida de seis meses. Depois de dar à luz seu filho, a enfermeira diz a ela que é um garoto e o leva com ela, pois ele é muito prematuro. Depois que a enfermeira vai com o menino, Emily diz a ela para chamá-lo de John. Depois, Emily e sua mãe estão paradas em frente a uma incubadora com John dentro. A enfermeira entra e parece animada pelo fato de John ser o mais novo prematuro a sobreviver no hospital. Ele sofreu infecções e pneumonia, entre outras coisas, mas se curou de todas elas. A mãe de Emily, Sra. Locke, parece nem ligar para a informação. Ao mencionar que o bebê pode sair da incubadora e que Emily poderia finalmente segurá-lo, Emily fica chateada com essa ideia. Ela sai da sala chorando, dizendo que não pode fazer isso. A Sra. Locke é deixada na sala e diz, sem emoção alguma, sobre adoção. Antes de qualquer resposta, ela vê um homem parado olhando pela janela da sala. Sra. Locke parece perturbada de vê-lo ali. A enfermeira pergunta se ele é o pai do bebê, e ela responde que não sabe quem ele é. O homem que aparece é Richard Alpert. Um jovem John está jogando gamão em uma sala de estar quando sua irmã de criação Melissa joga as peças fora do tabuleiro. Sua mãe de criação reprova a atitude antes de dizer a John que há um homem querendo vê-lo e quer que ele se comporte muito bem. Richard Alpert entra na casa e a mãe sai da sala dizendo que John é todo dele. Richard fica surpreso com John jogando gamão e diz que ele tem uma boa noção de como jogar. Senta-se na mesa à frente dele e se apresenta como Richard, dizendo que dirige uma escola para crianças extremamente especiais e tem uma razão para acreditar que ele é uma delas. Pergunta a John se se importa de mostrar algumas coisas, e John acena que não com a cabeça. Os dois se levantam da mesa onde o jogo está posto e Richard vê um desenho na parede, como se um rabisco preto imenso estivesse atacando um homem deitado no chão. Quando perguntado se ele desenhou isso, ele acena que sim com a cabeça novamente. Os dois andam até uma outra mesa e sentam-se. Richard diz que gostaria que Jonh olhasse para certos objetos, pensasse sobre eles e dissesse quais pertenciam a ele. O garoto achava que Richard quis dizer "para ficar com ele", mas Alpert esclarece: "Quais desses objetos já pertencem a você?". Ele deixa sobre a mesa uma luva de baseball, um livro com o nome "Livro das Leis", escrito em uma fonte do tipo arábica, um tubo fechado com grãos minúsculos, uma bússola, uma revista em quadrinhos com o nome "contos de mistério" e uma faca, em cima da revista. John pega para si o tubo e a bússola. Então passa o olho sobre o Livro das Leis e a revista, e pega a faca. Richard parece desapontado, e pergunta se ele está certo de que a faca pertence a ele, e o garoto responde que sim com a cabeça novamente. Richard parece ficar furioso e tira a faca da mão de John dizendo que não pertence. Ele coloca os objetos dentro da sacola e sai rapidamente. A mãe de criação entra na sala e pergunta como ele foi. Richard responde que ele ainda não está preparado para ir para a escola dele, e se desculpa por fazer ela perder o seu tempo, e sai da casa imediatamente. A mulher dá uma bronca em Jonh, perguntando o que ele tinha feito, e ele fica cabisbaixo. O adolescente Locke, agora estudante no Colégio Cowin Heights, bate por dentro na porta de um armario, pedindo para ser solto. Um professor abre a porta e John vê todos rindo dele. O professor sugere que ele vá à enfermaria com ele, porque seu lábio está sangrando. Logo depois, os dois se sentam numa sala, onde John diz que não quer conversar sobre o ocorrido. O professor diz a John que recebeu uma ligação de Portland em nome de Mittelos Laboratories, que trabalha com química e novas tecnologias. Quando ele menciona ter falado com um Dr. Alpert, John olha para o professor. Ele lhe diz que a Mittelos está à procura de jovens e brilhantes mentes, e que querem que John vá para seu acampamento de verão. Quando Lock pergunta como eles sabiam sobre ele, o professor sugere que eles enviaram um representante para a feira de ciências onde John apresentou um modelo de ilha (Costa Mesa). John fica irritado e diz ao professor que ele não é um cientista, mas sim o tipo de pessoa que se interessa por esportes e carros. O professor lhe diz gentilmente que, mesmo que queira ser mais como os garotos populares da escola, ele simplesmente não é isso. Ele diz que John simplesmente não pode ser um super-herói, ao que ele responde: "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!" Ele pega suas coisas e vai embora. fala com Locke.]] Locke adulto luta para andar em sua fisioterapia no Centro de Reabilitação Delerue. O terapeuta comemora o desempenho de Locke e diz a ele que é o bastante para aquele dia, acenando para um ajudante trazer a cadeira de rodas. O ajudante ajuda Locke a subir na cadeira e o leva para o elevador, dizendo que se chama Matthew Abaddon. Ele diz a John que sobreviver de uma queda de 8 andares é um milagre e que John deveria fazer uma jornada australiana chamada walkabout para aprender quem ele realmente é. Abaddon diz a Locke que ele é "bem mais que um ajudante de hospital" e reforça que ele deve fazer a jornada, dizendo que, quando eles dois se reencontrarem, Locke "lhe deverá uma". Na Floresta Hurley, Locke e Ben montam acampamento na floresta durante a noite. Na manhã seguinte, Locke desperta ao som de um machado. Ele segue o som e encontra um homem em um macacão DHARMA (Horace Goodspeed) derrubando árvores. Locke lhe pergunta quem é ele, e ele sem formalidades responde que o seu nome é Horace e que ele está construindo um esconderijo para ele e para sua esposa Olivia, e que, às vezes, ele precisa de um tempo longe da Iniciativa DHARMA. Vendo a aparência confusa no rosto de Locke, Horace pergunta se aquilo faz sentido para ele, ao qual Locke responde que não. Sorrindo, Horace vira para Locke, sangrando pelo nariz, e responde que é provavelmente porque ele está morto há doze anos. Ele diz a John que ele tem de encontrá-lo (Horace) para encontrar Jacob. Estranhamente, Horace começa a cortar a mesma árvore que ele acabou de derrubar, a qual tinha reaparecido. Horace repete várias orações ditas anteriormente e corta a árvore uma terceira vez. John então desperta, percebendo que ele havia simplesmente sonhado. Encontra Ben acordado, que o observa. Ben parece saber o que aconteceu e diz : "eu costumava ter sonhos," antes que Locke ordene que levantem acampamento. Locke conduz Hurley à cova coletiva, revelando que Ben matou aproximadamente 100 pessoas da Iniciativa DHARMA, ao qual Ben não faz nenhum comentário. Locke revira os corpos, lendo os nomes nos macacões até que ele encontra o corpo de Horace. Ele abre o bolso no macacão e encontra projetos da cabana de Jacob e um mapa dela. Locke oferece a Hurley uma possibilidade de voltar à praia, embora fosse noite e sozinho. Em vez disso, Hurley permanece com eles e Ben elogia a capacidade de Locke de forçar a escolha de Hurley. Embora Ben duvide da sua capacidade de localizar a cabana, Hurley encontra-a. Locke acende um lampião e entra sozinho, deixando Ben e Hurley esperando do lado de fora. No interior da cabana, Locke vê a figura sombria de Christian Shephard sentado no canto da mesa, que se apresenta como Christian e diz que fala por Jacob. Christian reafirma a impressão de Locke que ele encontrou a cabana porque ele foi "escolhido", e diz a Locke não se incomodar com Claire, que se encontra sentada reclinando-se em uma cadeira em um canto da cabana sem Aaron, mas, apesar disso, parecendo relaxada e indiferente. Christian diz que a equipe do cargueiro está voltando e diz a Locke para fazer uma pergunta que realmente importa. Locke pergunta como ele pode salvar a ilha. Hurley e Ben repartem uma barra de chocolate Apollo do lado de fora, antes que Locke saia da cabana. Ben pergunta se ele sabe o que eles devem fazer, e Locke responde: "Nós devemos mover a ilha." No Cargueiro Keamy e a sua equipe chegam ao Cargueiro. Desmond repara que as suas feridas não foram causadas por tiros e questiona-se sobre o que terá acontecido. Sayid está seguro de que eles não vão deixar isso acontecer outra vez, e que da próxima eles voltam para a Ilha. O Capitão Gault leva Keamy para as celas, onde Michael está algemado em um cano da parede. Keamy chuta o pé da cama, então ela cai sobre a perna de Michael, causando uma dor enorme e fazendo-o gritar. Ele pergunta se Michael sabe o seu nome, e quando Michael diz que sim, pergunta se ele disse a Ben quem ele era. Michael pergunta quem, e Keamy responde: "Benjamin Linus, você deu meu nome para ele?" Michael responde novamente que sim, em tom de raiva. Keamy saca a arma e aponta para a testa de Michael, enquanto o Capitão Gault grita para ele parar, mas é em vão. Keamy puxa o gatilho duas vezes, e a arma falha. Ambos se encaram por poucos segundos, Keamy puxa o gatilho pela terceira vez e nada. Keamy puxa a arma para si e o capitão fala que ele é necessário, por ter quebrado os motores e saber como consertar. Keamy encara Michael e lhe dá uma coronhada com a arma na cara. Um pouco depois, Keamy fala para o Capitão Gault que precisa da chave. O capitão hesita um pouco e Frank aparece dizendo que Mayhew acabou de morrer, o doutor não pôde fazer nada e a tripulação está perguntado o que aconteceu com os que lá estavam. Keamy diz a Frank que é ele que está cuidando disso. Pede a ele para abastecer o helicóptero, pois irão voltar para a Ilha. Frank pergunta a finalidade de voltar, mas Keamy pede novamente a Frank para abastecer o helicóptero. Quando Frank diz que sim, Capitão Gault interrompe dos dois, sempre chamando Keamy de Martin. Ele explica que, em sua ausência, houve uma espécie de doença, que tinha feito a tripulação de mostrar um comportamento esquisito. Ele dá o exemplo de Regina se jogar ao mar, e afirma que seria negligência não informá-lo que ele sofre do mesmo comportamento. Keamy, sarcasticamente responde que aprecia a preocupação, e pede a chave novamente. Quando Capitão Gault responde que esse não é o protocolo, Keamy o joga contra a parede e toma a chave, agradecendo em seguida. Keamy abre uma porta, e vai diretamente para um guardador de arquivos. O capitão reclama que a razão das duas chaves é para abrir o cofre juntos. Keamy retira um pacote vermelho do cofre e informa que isso é o protocolo secundário, e diz para onde Linus está indo. O capitão pergunta como o Senhor Widmore poderia saber disso, e Keamy responde que ele é um homem muito esperto. Ele fala que, como vão incendiar a ilha, só há um lugar para o qual ele poderia ir. O Capitão Gault retruca dizendo que esse não era o acordo, e Keamy mostra a arma que falhou para o capitão, e o manda consertá-la. O Capitão Gault aproxima-se de Desmond e Sayid e diz a Omar, que está de guarda, que Keamy o chama na sala de armamento. Omar diz que não deve tirar o olho dos dois, e o capitão responde "eu fico de olho neles". Omar sai, pega seu telefone, depois de ouvir vários bipes emitidos pelo aparelho. O capitão então diz a Desmond e Sayid para esconderem-se numa despensa embaixo da cozinha. Sayid pergunta se Michael está morto, ao que o capitão responde não - e esta é exatamente a razão pela qual eles precisam se esconder. Doutor Ray pode ser visto atrás. Sayid pergunta pelo bote "Zodiac raft," dizendo que a única maneira de salvar suas vidas é tirar as pessoas da ilha usando o bote. Michael está deitado no chão de um quarto no cargueiro com o lábio sangrando. Frank o ajuda a levantar, perguntando porque Michael não disse a ele que era um sobrevivente do Vôo 815, citando o fato de que ele era uma das poucas pessoas que acreditariam nisto. Michael justifica que foi o chefe dele que armou a farsa, que Frank acha que é uma conspiração. Ele implora que Frank não leve Keamy de volta à ilha, dizendo que "ele vai matar a todos... todos". Assim que Michael e Frank saem do quarto, avistam Keamy no fim do corredor, colocando um dispositivo em seu braço com ajuda de Omar. Keamy percebe os dois e Omar bate a porta. Gault encontra Sayid e Desmond no Zodiac, mas Desmond diz a Sayid que, depois de permanecer três anos preso, ele não voltará à Ilha novamente. Sayid embarca sozinho e Desmond fica escondido no Kahana. Pouco depois, Keamy e sua tropa começam a embarcar no helicóptero. Omar avisa ao doutor Ray que receberam uma mensagem da ilha dizendo que o médico estava morto, o que deixa Ray confuso. Frank recusa levar Keamy e sua equipe para a ilha. Keamy responde com um corte na garganta do médico e o lança para fora do barco. Keamy pergunta a Frank de novo se ele vai continuar recusando. Um tiro é disparado e é Gault, dizendo que havia consertado a arma de Keamy. Keamy mostra a Gault o dispositivo em seu braço e, quando Gault vira a cabeça para perguntar que tipo de dispositivo era aquele, Keamy lhe dá um tiro que atravessa o coração. Gault cai morto e Desmond sai em direção a um bote escondido. Keamy pergunta a Frank de novo e dessa vez ele aceita. Na Praia De volta ao acampamento da praia, Jack está procurando e se fartando de comida na cozinha quando Juliet aparece e o repreende por estar do lado de fora e caminhando tão recentemente após a sua cirurgia. Jack sorri e diz que está com fome. Juliet exclama alegremente que os médicos são sempre os pacientes mais difíceis. O barulho de um helicóptero é ouvido. O acampamento inteiro corre até a costa para olhar a passagem do veículo do Cargueiro acima deles. Enquanto eles olham atordoados e surpresos, um pacote é atirado do veículo que voa acima. Jack corre, abre o pacote e encontra um novo telefone por satélite, que parece estar seguindo a pista do helicóptero. Jack afirma: "acho que eles querem que nós os sigamos." Curiosidades Gerais e uma fotografia de Sir Richard Burton no armário do Locke adolescente.]] * Este é o primeiro episódio desde a somente apresentar o flashback convencional, antes do acidente de um sobrevivente do Oceanic 815 *Um pôster do Geronimo Jackson e uma foto de Sir Richard Burton, explorador podem ser vistos no armário do Locke adolescente. *Horace Goodspeed, no sonho de Locke, diz que está morto há 12 anos. Isto firma a data da purgação, em 19 de dezembro de 1992 (firma também a data do aniversário de Ben). *Ben e Hurley dividem o que parece ser uma barra de chocolate Apollo enquanto esperam Locke sair da cabana. *Christian, que geralmente aparece de terno, veste roupas que parecem mais com as que os Outros e Jacob usaria, como estava usando quando apareceu pela primeira vez para Claire "Something Nice Back Home". *O segundo protocolo que Keamy pega do cofre tem o mesmo símbolo Dharma que a vestimenta de Ben usava em . *Um logotipo com um centro sólido preto aparece neste episódio em um dos corpos na cova coletiva. *Mittelos é um anagrama para Lost Time ("tempo perdido", em português). *Horace repetidamente golpeando a árvore que insiste em reaparecer, assim como a repetição de sua apresentação e outras frases, são sinais de "estilo de assombração residual", em que memórias de eventos se repetem sem fim em um local específico. *Quando Richard Alpert visita o Locke jovem, podemos ver fotos de pássaros na parede da sala. São os mesmos pássaros que Walt vê em seu livro em “Special”. *Horace Goodspeed diz a Locke "Godspeed, John." 'Godspeed' se assemelha ao sobrenome de Horace, 'Goodspeed'. Erros de Produção *A música "Everyday", de Buddy Holly and the Crickets, foi gravada em maio de 1957 e não foi lançada antes de setembro de 1957 (source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everyday_%28Buddy_Holly_song%29 http://www.hotshotdigital.com/WellAlwaysRemember/BuddyHollyDisco.html), mais de um ano depois do dia de nascimento de Locke em 30 de maio de 1956. Seria impossível que Emily estivesse escutando esta música na noite do nascimento de John. (source: http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=2492) **O closed caption incorretamente afirmou que a música tocando no começo era "Everyday", de Don McLean, em vez de Buddy Holly, o que faria a época ser por volta de 1974. *Quando Alpert está pondo os itens na mesa para que o Locke jovem escolha os que lhe pertencem, a bússola muda de direção. **Quando ele põe o primeiro item, há algo que lembra um porta-copo branco na mesa. Quando ele apresenta o segundo item, o porta-copo desaparece. *Quando a avó de Locke acende um cigarro no hospital, é possível ver marcas de batom nas duas pontas do cigarro. *Enquanto conversa com Hurley e Ben sobre a Iniciação Dharma, Locke é visto cortando as plantas com seu facão. Quando Locke retira sua mochila de suas costas, o facão está dentro da mochila e não em suas mãos. *Conforme Sayid deixa o Kahana para voltar para a ilha, o capitão lhe diz para seguir a bússola na direção de 305 graus. Isto está incorreto. Para ir da ilha para o cargueiro, é preciso viajar saindo da ilha em direção a noroeste a 305 graus. Viajando do cargueiro a 305 continuaria a se mover a noroeste, na direção contrária da ilha. Em vez disso, para ir do cargueiro para a ilha, é preciso viajar na direção oposta a 305 graus, sendo esta 125 graus. *Se o Livro das Leis é mesmo supostamente o sagrado livro do Baha'i, como mencionado, teria que ser dito na capa (em letras romanas), "Kitab-i-Aqdas" (que traduz literalmente para "O Livro Mais Sagrado") - nas cópias na língua inglesa, o título é sempre listado na capa como Kitab-i-Aqdas, e não "Book of Laws", como geralmente se refere em inglês. Adicionalmente, o livro ainda não havia sido completamente traduzido para o inglês até 1992, e apenas desde então tem a capa incluindo a tradução para o inglês "O Livro Mais Sagrado" de acordo com o nome original - mas não sozinho. Porém, os escritores talvez só quisessem a fazer uma alusão a Kitab-i-Aqdas; "O Livro das Leis" poderia ser na verdade um livro relacionado à Dharma. Notas de Produção *Charlotte, Daniel, Miles e Sawyer não aparecem neste episódio. Jin, Kate e Sun aparecem, mas não possuem falas. *O aparelho preso ao braço de Keamyaparenta ser um Korg MA-30 metronome modificado. *A cena da escola de John foi filmada na Leilehua High School, em Wahiawa. *Este é o primeiro episódio em que três atores creditados representam um só personagem no mesmo episódio (Terry O'Quinn, Charles Henry Wyson e Caleb Steinmeyer como John Locke). Temas Recorrentes *O olho de Locke é mostrado duas vezes. *Keamy mata Capitão Gault e Ray, e tenta, sem sucesso, matar Michael. *Horace aparece vivo para Locke, mas diz que está morto há 12 anos. *Keamy tenta matar Michael, mas a arma trava. *A mãe de Locke da à luz prematuramente. *Locke sobrevive a várias enfermidades quando criança. *Locke mostra aptidão para o jogo de Gamão quando criança. *Emily tem problemas com sua mãe. *Está chovendo quando Emily corre para fora de casa e acaba atropelada por um carro, enquanto atravessa a rua. *Quando bebê, Locke corre risco de morte e é colocado em uma incubadora, através da qual ele acaba milagrosamente se recuperando. *Está chovendo quando Richard aparece para testar o jovem John. *As pessoas no cargueiro ouvem a transmissão dos sobreviventes, que as informam que o corpo do médico fora encontrado antes de ele ser morto no navio. *Michael está preso em um cômodo, em algum lugar do barco. *O Capitão Gault afirma que dirá a Keamy que Sayid roubou o bote. *Locke encontra Horace Goodspeed em um sonho. *Locke é submetido por Richard a um teste de reencarnação/renascimento. *Ben diz a Locke que também costumava ter sonhos. *Richard Alpert observa Locke e entra em contato com ele em diferentes estágios de sua vida. Mesmo assim, Richard parece não envelhecer. *Locke é colocado em uma incubadora após seu nascimento. *Quando adolescente, Locke é trancado dentro de seu armário. * Ben diz a John que o destino é uma "vadia instável", diz também que a Ilha quis que ele ficasse doente e que John ficasse bem. Ele acha que seu tempo acabou e que chegou a hora de John. *Christian Shephard diz a Locke que Aaron está onde deveria estar. *Locke e Richard estão conectados desde o nascimento e a infância de Locke. *Keamy não irá revelar suas verdadeiras ordens e intenções a Frank. *Emily tem um relacionamento com um homem que sua família fortemente desaprova - trata-se, presumivelmente, de Anthony Cooper. Referências Culturais * O teste aplicado no jovem Locke por Richard Alpert lembra muito o ritual budista tibetano usado para confirmar um (o Dalai Lama é o tulku mais conhecido). * O teste aplicado no jovem Locke por Richard Alpert também se assemelha a uma passagem da Ilíada, na qual Odisseu (também conhecido como Ulisses) viaja para Scyros para recrutar Aquiles e cumprir uma profecia. A mãe de Aquiles disfarça-o como uma menina para protegê-lo; Odisseu descobre a verdadeira identidade de Aquiles, contudo, disfarçando-se como um vendedor e apresentando uma série de itens. As mulheres da cidade se aglomeraram ao redor dos pentes, escovas e espelhos, enquanto somente Aquiles foi atraído para uma espada que estava à venda. * A Bíblia: Enquanto as enfermeiras levam o bebê prematuro de Emily ela grita "Seu nome é John!" Esta é uma citação direta de Lucas 1:63, quando Zacarias e Isabel dão à luz São João Batista. *'' : A revista em quadrinhos que Richard Alpert mostra para o jovem é a revista "Mystery Tales" número 40, que foi publicada em abril de 1956 pela Atlas Comics. A capa contém o texto "Qual era o Segredo da Misteriosa Terra Escondida?" e "É prudente Ignorar a Voz da Advertência?" * A música "Everyday" de Buddy Holly é ouvida no primeiro flashback. Buddy Holly foi uma famosa vítima de desastre aéreo. * ' ' - Horace Goodspeed é visto cortando uma árvore, que reaparece pouco depois sem ter sido cortada para ser novamente derrubada em um ciclo repetitivo. Esta é, aparentemente, uma referência ao mito de Sísifo, que foi punido pelos deus que o forçaram a empurrar uma pedra até o topo de uma colina, após o que a pedra rolava novamente para o sopé da colina para que fosse novamente levado ao topo em um ciclo repetitivo eterno. * ' : A frase de Richard Alpert "Eu sou Richard, John. Eu dirijo uma escola para crianças que são... extremamente especiais, e eu tenho razões para acreditar que você possa ser uma delas" é quase literalmente uma frase comumente dita por Charles Xavier (Professor X) nas várias encarnações dos "X-Men" enquanto recrutava jovens mutantes. * '' : Na segunda vez em que Locke entra na cabana, ele é capaz de perguntar como poderá salvar a Ilha. De forma similar, Percival, o Lorde do Graal, é capaz de salvar Anfortas, o , quando ele "pergunta a questão" que curaria o Rei (a Ilha, em nosso caso) e lhe daria acesso ao Graal. Na verdade, o rei ferido somente poderia ser curado seu se um cavaleiro predestinado, um jovem herói, encontrasse o castelo e, após ver uma misteriosa procissão, fizesse uma pergunta específica. Na primeira vez, Percival falhou ao fazer a pergunta e, por consequência, foi atormentado pela dúvida e corroído pelo remorso; em sua jornada, Percival, que supostamente deveria ter conhecimento do Graal desde o começo, foi também aconselhado e ajudado por alguns personagens, como ocorreu com Locke. *'Mallomars': Hurley sonha com estes marshmallows cobertos de chocolate. *'''''Jornada nas Estrelas: A Nova Geração A aparição de Horace no sonho de Locke imita a cena de Jornada nas Estrelas: A Nova Geração (Star Trek Generations no original) na qual Picard sai e encontra Kirk cortando um pedaço de madeira. As primeiras palavras de Kirk são também "Olá" ("Hello there"). * A Invenção de Morel: este livro escrito por é sobre um fugitivo que se esconde em uma ilha deserta em algum lugar do Pacífico Sul, e foi visto nas mãos de Sawyer, que o lia em . No livro, o fugitivo encontra algumas pessoas que aparecem e desaparecem aleatoriamente, repetindo algumas ações. Estas pessoas, na verdade, não existem; elas são apenas gravações muito vívidas e reais reproduzidas por uma máquina. Estas pessoas estão, na realidade, mortas. Isto é similar às ações de Horace no sonho de Locke. Técnicas Literárias *Richard Alpert está presente durante a infância de Locke, e mais tarde tenta recrutá-lo para os outros. *Locke diz: "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!" *Locke escolhe a faca, um instrumento com o qual será habilidoso em sua vida futura. *Locke nasceu três meses antes o previsto, e todas as mulheres na Ilha aparentemente morrem três meses antes do parto. *Tanto Ben quanto Locke foram "escolhidos" pro Jacob, ambos tiveram problemas físicos com suas espinhas, ambos tiveram mães chamadas Emily, que nunca conheceram, e ambos nasceram prematuramente. *Ben diz a John que pensava que ele fosse especial, mas acabou com um tumor em sua espinha e o sangue de sua filha em suas mãos. *É sugerido que Abbadon tinha algum conhecimento prévio sobre a queda do Voo 815. *Emily Locke e sua mãe discutem o relacionamento de Emily com um homem mencionado como "ele". Esta pessoa pode ou não ser Anthony Cooper, já que Emily está em seu sexto mês de gravidez. *Abaddon sugere que um homem aleijado deveria se encontrar em uma caminhada/jornada. *É sugerido que a Ilha pode ser movida, literal ou figurativamente, sem qualquer pista de uma resposta real. *Abaddon interpreta o papel do negro místico ao dar conselhos místicos e predizer mudanças no futuro de Locke. *Locke nasce na noite em que sua mãe está ouvindo um cantor (Buddy Holly) que morreu em um famoso desastre de avião. Análise da História *Hurley diz "Eu achava que você fosse o líder" para Ben, e Ben responde, "Não sempre." *Keamy se institui como o líder de fato do Kahana ao atirar no Capitão Gault. *Keamy friamente executa o médico como forma de chantagem. *O mercenário retorna à Ilha para terminar seu trabalho. Referências a Episódios na pasta que Keamy tira do cofre é o mesmo que aparece no peito da jaqueta que Ben estava vestindo na Tunísia em ]]. * Matthew Abaddon sugere a Locke que ele deveria partir em uma jornada. * Um dos itens que Richard mostra a Locke é uma bússola, muito parecida com a que Locke deu a Sayid. . * A verdadeira história do nascimento de Locke é revelada. Emily está saindo para se encontrar com um homem mais velho não identificado, por quem ela diz estar apaixonada. Emily disse uma vez que seu filho era muito especial e que ele não tinha pai porque havia sido "concebido de forma imaculada". * Um personagem desconhecido coloca música para tocar. * Um dos itens que Richard mostra a Locke é o Livro das Leis. Eko conta a Locke a história do Rei Josias, que restaurou o Templo depois de encontrar o Livro das Leis, e então revela parte de um vídeo de Orientação escondido dentro do livro. * Keamy e Gault carregam chaves no pescoço, do mesmo modo que Kelvin e Jack costumavam fazer. * John é recrutado por Richard Alpert para se unir à Mittelos. Como Juliet, John não entende porque a Mittelos está interessada nele. * Um dos itens que Richard mostra a Locke é uma faca, muito parecida com a que Ben deu a Locke. . * Alpert tem, nos flashbacks, a mesma mochila que tem na Ilha, no presente. * Emily Locke, ao dar John à luz de forma prematura repete a história do nascimento de Ben vista em . * A cova coletiva é revisitada. * O título do episódio faz referência aos vários "casos graves de isolamento (cabin fever)", que alguns membros da tripulação do Kahana experimentaram, assim como à cabana de Jacob e a caça por ela. * A arma de Keamy falha quando ele tenta atirar em Michael. * O logotipo da DHARMA na pasta que Keamy tira do cofre é o mesmo que aparece no peito da jaqueta que Ben estava vestindo na Tunísia. * Omar fala a Ray sobre a transmissão em Código Morse que Daniel enviou acerca da morte aparente de Ray. Questões não respondidas Flashback *Como Richard chegou ao continente? *Qual era o propósito e significado de cada um dos seis itens? *Quais eram os itens que já pertenciam a John? *Por que ele ficou decepcionado com a escolha de Locke? *Por que Abaddon está interessado em Locke? **O que aconteceu durante a "walkabout" de Abaddon, se ele já fez um? Na Ilha *Por que Christian e Claire estão na cabana de Jacob? **Por que Claire está tão calma e relaxada? **Por que Christian pede a Locke para não contar que ele viu Claire na cabana com ele? Categoria:Centrado em Locke